Ikaw Pa Rin
by xianora
Summary: Kay lapit, ngunit kay layo din...maaari kong haplusin ngunit hindi ko maaaring hagkan...siguro kung mangangarap ako ng matagal...siguro...magiging akin ka na rin...Up to you kung sinong pairing...May be DrH, HPGW or HPPP


**Nang matapos ang mga araw  
Na ika'y sa aking piling iniibig ka pa rin  
Nang maglaho na ang sikat ng  
Buwan at araw  
Sa tuwing magdamag ikaw pa rin  
**

Minsan ika'y nasa aking bisig. Minsan ika'y nasa iba.

Minahal kita at minsa'y minahal mo rin ako.

Hindi ko rin ito maintindihan. Basta ang alam ko…kahit paminsan-minsan, maaari kitang hagkan. Kahit paminsan-minsan, ika'y akin.

Tulad na lamang ng mga oras na ito. Ika'y aking yakap-yakap ngayong gabi, pinapatahan at pinupunasan ang mga luhang namumutawi sa iyong mga mata. Aking hinahalikan ang iyong noo at sinasabing magiging ayos lamang ang lahat.

Ngunit alam kong ang mga sandaling ito ay hindi magtatagal. May mahal kang iba at batid kong hindi magbabago ang katotohanang iyon.

Sa mga oras na tulad nito, ika'y lalapit sa akin at iyong tatanungin ang sarili kung kailan ka nga ba titigil sa pag-iyak. Tinatanong ko naman ang aking sarili kung kailan titigil pagdating ng mga sugat.

Sa mga oras na tulad nito, ika'y aking niyayakap. Dahil alam kong bukas, ika'y muling mawawala sa loob lamang ng isang iglap.

**Bakit nga ba itong pusong  
Na sinugatan  
Tila nais pa ring maramdaman  
Tamis ng yakap mo't halik  
**

Dumating ang kinabukasan. Naramdaman ko ang lamig na nakabalot sa aking mga kamay at bisig. At nang mga oras na iyon, kahit pa ko'y nakapikit, alam kong wala ka na at iniwan mo na ulit ako upang bumalik sa tunay mong minamahal.

Bakit ba hindi mo maintindihan ang riyalidad ng iyong sitwasyon? Hindi ka niya mahal. Bakit bumabalik ka pa rin sa kanya? Bakit mas pinipili mo pa ring masaktan? Bakit mas pinipili mo ang mga luhang ibinibigay niya kaysa sa aking mga halik?

Natatawa na lamang ako sa aking sarili. Bakit ko nga ba tinatanong ang mga ito? Hindi mo naman ito maririnig. Isa pa…bakit ko ito kailangan ipamukha sa iyo? Kung maging ako ay hindi maintindihan ang aking mga ginagawa.

Kahit na ilang beses mo pa akong iwan para sa kanya. Kahit ilang beses pang mamatay ang aking puso, ang tanging hinihiling ko pa rin ay ang iyong presensya. Ang tanging ninanais ko pa rin ay ikaw.

Marahil, iyon ang nakita ko sa iyo. Pareho tayo ng mundo—riyalidad—na kailangan harapin at labanan.

Mahal mo siya at minsa'y mahal ka rin niya… Mahal kita at minsa'y mahal mo rin ako.

Hindi ko maintindihan. Pero ganon yata talaga. Kahit na saktan mo ako ng saktan, ikaw pa rin ang aking mamahalin.

_**Naaalala mo pa ba**_

_**Nung tayo'y magkasama pa**_

_**Iyong sinabi't pinangako**_

_**Na nalimot mo na siya**_

_**Kahit na naglaho ka na**_

_**Muling sumama sa kanya**_

_**Sa aking puso ay ikaw pa rin**_

_**Ikaw pa rin**_

"Ayoko na…" ang pauilit-ulit mong sabi sa pagitan ng iyong mga hikbi.

Muli kitang yayakapin tulad ng aking ginagawa sa mga gabing ika'y pumupunta sa aking upang umiyak. Hahalikan kita sa iyong noo habang ako'y nakapikit.

Pinipigilan kong umiyak. Ayokong umiyak. Hindi ako pwedeng umiyak.

Ulit-ulit mong pinangako na hindi ka na babalik sa kanya. Tumango lamang ako, nakapikit pa rin ang mga mata.

Aking hahaplusin ang iyong pisngi at labi at paglalapatin ang ating mga noo. At sa simpleng gawaing iyon, tumulo ang mga traydor na luhang matagal ko nang pinipigil.

_Hindi ako maaaring umiyak… Hindi ako magpapakita ng kahinaan. Hindi ko ipapakita sa kanya na ako'y nasasaktan… _Ngunit huli na ang lahat. Ang mga luha'y bumagsak ng walang tigil.

"Bakit?" ang iyong tanong sa akin habang pinupunasan ang aking mga luha.

"Bakit…? Bakit…?" Ang tangi kong naisagot.

"Patawad…" ani mo at iyong hinalikan ang aking mga mata.

_**Tuwing paggising sa umaga**_

_**Ang iyong mukha**_

_**Ang nais halikan at sambahin**_

Sa maghapon ay iniisip ka lang 

_**At ang mga nakaraan na kay saya**_

Kinabukasan ay iba ang aking pakiramdam. Bunuksan ko ang aking mga mata at laking gulat ko nang makita kita sa aking tabi, aking yakap-yakap. Hindi ka lumisan tulad ng iyong palaging ginagawa.

Aking hinalikan ang iyong noo (kahit na ilang beses ko itong gawin ay hindi ako magsasawa), ang iyong mga mata at ang iyong mga labi.

Naaalala ko noon, nung hindi mo pa siya nakikilala. Ang iyong mga ngiti ay may kakaibang kulay at liwanag. Nasaan na kaya ang mga araw na iyon? Akin itong hinahanap ngunit hindi na makita pa.

Unti-unti mong binuksan ang iyong mga mata at tinignan mo ako ng may ngiti sa iyong mga labi at mata. Ngayon ko lamang ulit nakita ang kasiyahang iyon. Tunay nga ba ang iyong pinapakita? Masaya ka nga bang talaga na nagising ka sa aking tabi…sa aking mga bisig? Ngunit may sandaling emosyon na dumaan sa iyong mata. Ngunit ito'y mabilis na nawala bago ko pa man ito talagang naintindihan. Ano iyon? Pagkalito? Gulat?

Ah…ang akala mo'y _siya _ ang iyong kasama mo at hindi ako.

Hindi mo tinanggal ang iyong ngiti upang hindi maipahalata sa akin ang iyong itinatagong emosyon.

Nginitian lamang kita at ginawa ang lahat upang mapigilan ang mga luhang nais pumatak mula sa aking mga mata.

_**Bakit nga ba iyong puso'y**_

_**Sinugatan habang**_

Pagsisisi ay hindi na 

_**Kailanman mawawala**_

Nakikita ko sa iyong mga mata. Nagsisisi ka sa lahat ng iyong ginawa. Alam kong ayaw mo akong saktan at ayaw mo ring saktan ang iyong sarili.

Ngunit bakit? Bakit sa kabila ng iyong mga pangakong kakalimutan mo na siya siya pa rin ang laman ng puso't isip mo? Bakit sa kabila ng lahat ng sinabi mo sa akin na ayaw mo na ay bumabalik ka pa rin sa kanya?

Hindi ko maintindihan.

Puno ng pagsisisi at pagsusumamo ang iyong mga mata at luha. Subalit nais mo pa ring saktan ang iyong sarili.

Nais mo nang kumawala sa sakit. Ngunit sa tuwing pagtakas mo'y bumabalik ka pa rin.

Marahil, ilan na rin ito sa mga bagay na hindi ko na maiintindihan kailanman…mga katanungan kong hindi na masasagot kailanman…at marahil kasama na nito ang mga bagay na hinding-hindi mamumutawi sa ating mga labi kailanman.

Naaalala mo pa ba 

_**Nung tayo'y magkasama pa**_

_**Aking sinabi't pinangako**_

_**Na tayo'y may pag-asa**_

_**Ngayon, kahit siya'y akin**_

_**Sa kanyang yakap at lambing**_

_**Ninanais ay ikaw pa rin**_

_**Ikaw pa rin**_

Dumaan ang isang linggo at narito ka pa rin sa aking piling. Nakakapanibago. Hindi ako sanay. Pero masaya kong tinanggap ang pagbabagong ito. At sana hindi na matapos ang mga oras na kasama kita.

Subalit, dumating ang isang gabi na ako'y tinanong mo, "Paano mo ako nagagawang tanggapin kahit na ilang beses pa kitan iwan? Bakit mahal mo pa rin ako?"

"Sa totoo lang hindi ko rin alam. Basta minahal na lang kita at iyon na 'yon. Tanggap kita maging sino ka man at kahit na ano pa ang nagawa mo." Ang sagot ko.

"Mapapatawad mo pa ba ako? May pag-asa pa ba tayo?"

Ngumiti lamang ako.

Tumalikod ako upang ayusin ang pinagkainan. Ilang luha ang pumatak mula sa aking mga mata…dahil nararamdaman ko…malapit mo na naman akong lisanin.

Nakikita ko sa iyong mga mata. Ako ang iyong nakikita, ngunit siya ang iyong iniisip.

_**Nang matapos ang mga araw  
Na ika'y sa aking piling iniibig ka pa rin  
Nang maglaho na ang sikat ng  
Buwan at araw  
Sa tuwing magdamag ikaw pa rin  
**_

Ang araw na kinatatakutan ko'y dumating.

Paggising ko ng umagang iyon, wala ka na sa aking tabi. Binalot na ng lamig at pangungulila ang buo kong pagkatao.

Hindi ko binuksan ang aking mga mata dahil kapag nakita kong wala ka na ngang talaga sa aking mga bisig, ang ibig sabihin noon ay tanggap ko na ang riyalidad na ikaw ay hindi akin.

Ayokong bigyang katotohanan ang iyong pagkawala sa aking piling.

At nang mga oras na iyon, ang mga luha ko'y tinatawag ko na upang bumagsak ng walang tigil.

Subalit, kahit na anong pilit ko, hindi sila dumating.

Siguro, pagod na rin silang tulad ko.

Umupo ako ng tuwid sa aking kama at niyakap ang aking sarili ng mahigpit.

Naaalala mo pa ba 

_**Nung tayo'y magkasama pa**_

_**Iyong sinabi't pinangako**_

Na nalimot mo na siya 

_**At kahit naglaho ka na**_

_**Muling sumama sa kanya**_

_**Sa aking puso ay ikaw pa rin**_

_**Ikaw pa rin**_

Doon ako natutong huwag umasa sa isang pangako—huwag nang maghintay pa sa wala.

Muli kang bumalik sa kanya at muli na naman akong nasaktan.

Paulit-ulit kong kinukumbinsi ang aking sarili, _Ito na ang huling beses na ako'y iyong masasaktan at ito na ang huling beses na ika'y aking mamahalin…_

Ngunit alam kong hindi ito totoo. Kahit kaila'y hindi magiging totoo.

Marahil isa lamang itong masamang panaginip. Marahil paggising ko, ikaw ay akin.

Kay lapit, ngunit kay layo din. Maaari kong haplusin ngunit hindi maaaring hagkan. Siguro 'pag nangarap ako ng matagal…siguro…ika'y magiging akin na rin…

…Sa aking puso ay ikaw pa rin 

_**Ikaw pa rin…**_


End file.
